


Shopping Can Be Fun

by shakethatcas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Shopping, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatcas/pseuds/shakethatcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Kenma go shopping and they find something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self indulgent fic. It's based off a shopping trip I went on alone and kept thinking of kuroken moments the whole time I was there. 
> 
> I ate an entire bag of Reeses while writing this and someone needs to stop me.

“Kuroo we’re out of ice cream,” Kenma was _mad,_ all of his ice cream was gone.

“Yeah, we had nothing to eat so I finished the last few bites, I figured we could go to the store this afternoon,” Kuroo replied.

“Well then we need to go to the store right now.”

“Kay lemme grab a coat, you should too its chilly outside”

“I’ll be fine,” Kenma grumbles. He just wants more ice cream.

“Whatever you say, don’t complain to me when you’re cold”

With this they head out, Kenma walking through the door first and Kuroo behind him to lock it up. It’s not a long walk to the store, maybe 15 minutes at the most. If they just needed food they could head to a smaller store but this time was a trip they needed things other than food. They needed new sheets since _someone_ brought home a lost kitten that decided it didn’t like the ones currently on the bed. They found the owners and returned the kitten to its home, but not before three sets of sheets were shredded.

Kuroo noticed Kenma was shivering, of course he was its not exactly warm outside yet. Maybe in a few weeks, but right now it was still cold enough for a jacket and Kenma was too stubborn to wear one. So Kuroo does what he always has, he takes one of Kenma’s hands into his own and puts them both in his jacket pocket effectively making the smaller one blush.

They’ve been like this for a while, small affectionate touches being given freely but no matter how often it happens Kenma is always left blushing and Kuroo smiling like an idiot. Kenma walked a bit closer to Kuroo so his arm wasn’t awkwardly stretched between them and they spend the rest of the walk sharing warmth and soft smiles, fingers tightly laced together.

When they get to the store they do what they always do, clearance isles. The little market they usually walk through doesn’t have a big selection so when they come here they always look for a good deal, and a good laugh.

They walk through the store in a certain order. Exercise clothes, pajamas, and underwear in one section then men’s clothes and next is sporting goods. The middle part of the store has houseware stuff (furniture, bedding, kitchenware, etc.) the second half of the middle is office supplies and movies with merchandise to go with them. Off to the other side is the electronics, which Kuroo has to keep Kenma away from, and along the wall with the door is toiletries and the small food selection they have.

The dollar section at the front was unusually empty so they head straight to their first destination.

“Kuroo I like [this sweater](https://40.media.tumblr.com/3a224675cd778f4467f18a4aaa0eaff0/tumblr_o5cj3cT78J1rseckro3_250.jpg).”

“Yeah me too, and It’s marked down a lot. What’s the size?”

“Well, it’s a women’s but I wouldn’t care. The problem is it’s a medium”

“Damn, it’s cute too”

It was a blue sweater with tiny dinosaurs on it and chat bubbles that said ‘aww nuts!’ and it was absolutely adorable. The only problem, there was one left and it was a medium. A size that would fit neither Kenma nor Kuroo, their shoulders were too wide for anything other than a large. So they had to leave the sweater, Kenma bitter about the lack of sizes and Kuroo trying to cheer him up a bit.

Next was the socks and underwear section, both were good on stock but still looked through the mark downs. They have quite a bit, the seasons are changing so they’re getting rid of extras.

“Kennmmaaa~”

“Yes Kuroo?” He was still salty about that sweater.

“I found some [tights you would like](https://41.media.tumblr.com/44bdcf6cb09282a4da99091b894af2f9/tumblr_o5cj3cT78J1rseckro2_250.jpg), come see”

Kenma bent down to look at what Kuroo was pointing to and they were awesome. It looked like a galaxy on them but with added lightning, and the colors were so vibrant. They were a large, they would fit Kenma.

“I want them.”

“Yeah I figure, if not for you then for me. I’d love to see you in them.”

The only response Kuroo gets for that comment is a tongue stuck out at him.

The men’s section was a bust, all really warm winter clothes that they didn’t need so next was sporting goods. They usually always found something interesting here.

“Kenma there’s a water bottle here that says it’s made to be dropped. Do you think it could withstand Bokuto?

“We can always get it and if it lasts a week I will personally send them a letter about how great their product is.”

“It’s even some what their team colors”

“Yeah sure, grab it. If it’s good we’ll come back to get one for you.”

“Kay.”

“Kuroo lets just go straight to the sheets before we grab other stuff we don’t need.”

With a nod Kuroo grabs Kenma’s hand and kisses his palm before linking their fingers again.

“Kuroo I’m not cold anymore you don’t have to hold my hand.”

“But what if I want to hold your hand hmm?”

Instead of answering Kenma turned his head to hide the blush surely rising on his cheeks. How could Kuroo freely give so much affection?

It was time to head for the sheet section, Kuroo had already stated that he wanted a set of red sheets so they could be reminded of their high school team. Kenma agreed after remembering how good Kuroo always looked in red.

When they get to the sheets it’s utterly confusing. There’s 3 isles dedicated to just sheets, so many different kinds. So the first thing they do is look for the red ones and then they’ll pick a brand.

“KENMA COME HERE”

“Kuroo what’s wrong?”

“I found some just come here!”

When Kenma finds the isle Kuroo ended up on he immediately regrets looking for sheets here.

“[KENMA THEY’RE PERFORMANCE SHEETS](https://41.media.tumblr.com/1a3949fa9138da868477055ab370d30f/tumblr_o5cj3cT78J1rseckro1_250.png).”

“Kuroo no.”

“BUT KENMA~. PERFORMANCE.”

“Kuroo. No.”

“Why not?”

“Because we have no need for a $40 sheet set just because they have the word performance.”

“Kenma they’re the perfect red and they’re also a really nice set, come see.”

Kenma reached out to stroke the exposed fabric and had to agree, they were so _soft_. The thread count was actually nice too. It would pain him to say it but it’s actually a good find, although troublesome because of the name.

“Fine we’ll get them but I don’t want to hear anything else about them being ‘performance’.” Kenma even made the air quotes with his fingers. “No jokes. No puns. Or I will bring them back.”

“ _Fine,_ but I will be telling Bokuto about them. There’s some Fukurodani colors here too.”

“Okay now let’s go get my ice cream.”

Next they head to the freezers, which was a big disappointment.

“Kuroo, do you see the apple pie flavor anywhere?”

“I was about to ask you if you found it, I don’t see any.”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me. They have _performance sheets_ but not apple pie ice cream??”

Kuroo pulls Kenma into his chest before a rant starts. He fits Kenma’s head beneath his own and rests his chin on Kenma’s head.

“It’s okay kitten, we can make a quick stop at the little store and I’ll run in to get you some since I finished off what you had saved.”

Kenma moves his head to look up at Kuroo.

“Really?”

“Yeah come on I wanted to look at the candles before we go. They’re just across the aisle.”

“Kay.”

Kenma pulls his phone out to fiddle with while waiting for Kuroo and suddenly there is a candle shoved in his face.

“Kuroo what _is that_????”

“Well it’s supposed to smell like apple pie, I thought you would like it.”

“That is **_not_** apple pie, that is rotten dumpster apples.”

Kuroo makes the mistake of smelling it just because he thought Kenma was biased, but it really did smell bad. Now Kenma is invested and starts looking for a good apple pie one along with Kuroo.

“Kenma here I found one, It’s that food network brand so it should be good.”

With one sniff Kenma was hooked. He clasped the jar in both hands and held it just under his nose so he could keep smelling it.

“Kenma if I get apple pie cologne will you hold me like that?”

“No.”

Kenma turned and headed for the check out, still firmly gripping the jar until they got there and he had to let the cashier scan it.

The walk home is uneventful. Kuroo gives Kenma his jacket and Kenma keeps holding the candle to his chest like it’s a very precious item and they walk like that to the store. Kuroo runs in and grabs a container of ice cream for each of them and then they walk the rest of the way home.

As soon as they’re back and the sheets are on the bed and Kuroo and Kenma have thoroughly made sure that they are in fact performance sheets, Kuroo calls Bokuto.

“Bo! You’ll never guess what I found at the store today.”

“What???”

“Performance sheets.”

“Is that a thing?!”

“Yeah and they are now Kuroo approved.”

“Dude, I gotta tell Akaashi so we can get some!”

“I have another gift for you when we see each other again, but I gotta go for now. It’s ice cream time.”

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing the sheets part I just kept thinking of Kuroo with a lenny face and I would laugh every time. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> The performance sheets are an actual thing that I found and ended up sitting in the aisle laughing because it was great, and guess who now owns Nekoma red sheets? I do.
> 
> I am still incredibly bitter about that sweater because it was hella adorable but also my shoulders are too wide for most shirts orz
> 
> please come scream with me about volleydorks at [cas-hyung](http://cas-hyung.us/)
> 
> This is A LOT more dialog than I've ever done so I apologize if it's awkward.


End file.
